


Water

by paraduxks



Series: winter spamano 2020 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fishing, Gen, Sibling Love, Vignette, Water, the hemingway inspiration strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraduxks/pseuds/paraduxks
Summary: Galicia, 1976. Summer. Spain and Portugal go fishing.
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia)
Series: winter spamano 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040626
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> basically spain is fucked up because his government is in a transitional period after franco's death, but at least his brother is there (which is to say, Change is Hard, even if it's a good change).

Water

Galicia, 1976

Summer

Spain kept his eyes on the horizon and his lips  firmly  pressed against each other.  He needed something to do with his hands- They were getting stiff around the fishing rod, and was his left hand even touching it anymore ? He wasn't sure.

“Oh, you got a bite,” Said Portugal, from the right, in his first utterance since they’d arrived at the pier two hours ago.

“Huh?!”  Spain jerked his head down, scanning the water in front of him for inconsistencies, but all he saw was the rippling of the Atlantic  . It was a good thing there was no sun today, he thought, or he’d  be blinded by  its glittering off the water.

“Yeah it’s  just -” Portugal said, and Spain glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye. His brother drew the fishing rod close to his body and furrowed his brow, staring out at the water. “Huh. Guess the fish decided it didn't like you,” He said with a shrug, and reclined a bit.

“Th-They like me in the Mediterranean,” Spain said. Portugal fixed him with a confused look.

“Okay?” He said, as though waiting for Spain to continue. Spain nodded, lips pursed. _Stupid_. When he didn't say anything, Portugal  slowly  turned his body back towards the ocean.  Spain cast his eyes down to his lap, then remembered the fishing rod he held in tight fists, and followed the line out to sea  . He licked his lips, and they weren't chapped yet, but they could be by the time he left. His lips were once forever chapped. A breeze came by, drying his lips and touselling their hair, and Portugal sighed. Spain snuck another glance at him- It wasn't fair how Gabriel always had such silky hair.  Maybe  it was the salty air, or  maybe  it was because- Well. Spain hadn't the time for hair care until recently. Time or energy, they’d been lacking.

“So,” He said, when he managed to focus on his bobber. “How- Uh, how are you? P-Portugal?” Portugal clicked his tongue, and Spain could hear a light note in his voice.

“Currently, I’m pretty content. It’s warm. Ocean smells good. And we’re gonna catch dinner.” Spain nodded. That did sound good. Even so, he couldn't bring himself to relax in his chair. “Are you good?” Spain nodded again. The motion started to feel repetitive, like he’d get tired soon. If he was the type of person who got tired that  easily , that is.

“I’m great,” He said. He lost sight of his bobber. The water all looked the same- Always the same, in the Atlantic, the Mediterranean, the sky.

“You don't look great.” Portugal said, like it was a scientific observation.

“I’m Spain, I’m always great,” Spain flashed him a smile, very quick, and turned his head back towards the ocean. No sooner did Portugal grab his chin and turn his head.

“You’re not great,” He said, “You haven’t been sleeping enough, I can see it in your eyes.” The _what’s wrong_ hung in the air.  Spain couldn't actually remember a time when Portugal had  directly  said that- Unless it was an enraged _what the fuck is wrong with you_ . Oh, so many things, Portugal.

“I’m fine,” Spain said, “ Maybe  not great…but you know, it’s- it’s. Port,  I might  be getting sick.”

“New leadership will do that to you,” Portugal mused. Spain only hummed. He wasn't ready to talk about that yet. The past forty years had been- they had been. Forty years ago he was a different man, but so was everyone.

A tug at his hands- He glanced out, facing west, and saw his line move-

“Gabriel, I got a bite!”  Spain narrowed his eyes-  Perhaps  glasses were in order- and poised himself to start drawing in the fish . In a few seconds, it was time, and he pulled the fish ashore. Once it was close enough to touch, he grabbed it from the line and tossed it in their bucket.

“I got a fish!” Spain said. He indulged in his child-like happiness and jumped up and down.

“Awesome!” Portugal said, giving a half smile. “I’m proud of you.” Spain exhaled, smiling himself. He looked down, because hiding his face in his hands would be awkward.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr: urmomsstuntdouble
> 
> edit dec 5: changed the year from 1975 to 1976 because im a dummy and got the year wrong


End file.
